De Lily Evans y otras pelirrojas
by IsidoraPotter
Summary: "Ninguna chica se me había escapado tanto de las manos como Lily Evans. Cada vez que pienso que estoy a punto de lograrlo, que voy a conseguir que salga conmigo, ella destruye mis esperanzas de la forma más despiadada posible, pero no me rendiré. No cuando se trata de la chica que quiero. [...]" -Extracto de un pergamino enviado a Elizabeth Blair, por James Potter.


**Nota:** Ninguno de los lugares y personajes que puedan reconocer me pertenecen, todos son creación de la gran JK Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a esta historia.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Rojo_.

Todas las personas y momentos importantes de su vida estaban relacionadas con el rojo. Su madre, sus amigos, su casa en Hogwarts… e incluso ella. Porque todos sabían que Lily Evans, a los ojos de James Potter, era un claro sinónimo de ese color.

Para nadie con dos dedos de frente resultaba difícil saber por qué. Su cabello, sello indiscutible de la prefecta Evans, era rojo. Un rojo más bien oscuro, si se quería ser específico.

Podría haberse fijado únicamente en sus ojos, grandes y brillantes, de un fascinante verde almendra que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento que los vio. O incluso en sus gestos, en su forma de ser, en aquella personalidad tan suya que sabía que algún día lo terminaría matando, directa o indirectamente. Pero no. Lo que más resaltaba en ella, en su opinión, al menos, era su cabello.

Y James había aprendido a lo largo de su vida que todo aquello que presentara ese color, de una u otra forma, era especial.

No siempre había pensado así. No conscientemente, al menos, y no había sido hasta su tercer año que se había dado cuenta de aquella verdad.

Había sido después de su primer partido de Quidditch. El marcador indicaba que tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin iban empatados y la snitch todavía no aparecía, lo que tenía a todos los asistentes al partido en completa expectación. Ambos equipos eran bastante buenos, eso resaltaba a simple vista, pero el hecho de que cada vez que un equipo sacaba algún tipo de ventaja el otro le alcanzaba y volvían a igualar el marcador llevaba a sus capitanes al borde de la desesperación. El juego parecía no tener fin, al menos por un buen rato, y la única esperanza que tenían de ganar era que alguno de los dos buscadores atrapara aquella escurridiza pelota dorada.

James Potter podía recordar con claridad el momento en que Nicholas Smith, el buscador de su equipo en ese entonces, divisó la snitch. Había sido él quien había anotado diez puntos más para su equipo cuando el comentarista lo había anunciado. Para su suerte la persecución no duró mucho, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Smith tenía la snitch en su mano y Gryffindor se alzaba como el vencedor.

La celebración que había seguido a aquella victoria había sido espectacular.

La sala común había estado repleta de estudiantes a más no poder, todos sumidos en un estado de euforia que los tenía más alegres de lo habitual. Muchos se acercaban a los miembros del equipo para felicitarlos, unos más entusiastas que otros, por lo que al final del día, tras muchos gestos de apoyo y saludos un tanto torpes y violentos, James Potter ya podía declararse completamente agotado. Lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era descansar, pero sus amigos no le dejarían irse así como así y no tenía ánimos para inventarse una excusa.

—Enhorabuena, Potter, ha sido un gran partido.

James se volteó rápidamente, sorprendido de verla allí. Hacía un par de horas que Lily había desaparecido de la sala común y, a decir verdad, no esperaba que ella aún volviese por esos lares y se acercase a él con la mejor de las intenciones. Eso era algo nuevo.

—Gracias, Evans— sonrió—. Sinceramente, no me lo esperaba de ti.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco te acostumbres, ¿eh?— dijo, con su actitud desdeñosa viéndose poco creíble debido a su sonrisa divertida; poco después, al notar el aspecto de su compañero, hizo una mueca— Luces fatal. ¿Qué, piensas quedarte aquí con esa cara hasta quién sabe qué hora o te vas a hacer un favor y te vas a dormir?

—Es que…

—No, sin peros— lo cortó, tomándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo hasta las escaleras—. Ven, Potter, te acompañaré. Dudo que alguien se atreva a hacer algún comentario si vas conmigo.

Tenía sus reservas al respecto, pero no se atrevió a emitir algún comentario mientras subían a su habitación.

Mientras observaba a su compañera, descubrió que Lily era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, cosa que no sabía por qué le sorprendía. ¿Qué esperaba? Era Evans, después de todo; cualquiera que pensara que era una chica frágil, o era muy ciego o muy estúpido. Además, era inteligente, podía utilizar esa arma a su favor.

Miró sus manos entrelazadas. Sí, estaba convencido de que era mucho más de lo que parecía.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. La mano de Lily era cálida y suave, y el solo contacto con ella le hacía sentirse extraño. Aquello le sorprendió. Ella era Lily, por todos los cielos: era mandona, gruñona y tenía la tendencia a echarle en cara cada uno de sus defectos; era la futura "prefecta perfecta", y Merlín sabía cuánto le repelía la idea de estar cerca de alguien así. ¿Entonces por qué, de un momento a otro, todo parecía diferente entre ellos?

Alzó la vista hasta su cabello, rojo. Siempre que la veía pensaba en Lily como "la gran mancha pelirroja" debido a él.

Entonces ocurrió otra vez. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón ante la sola idea de que, por un instante, ella fuese _su_ mancha pelirroja, lo que le pareció la mejor idea del mundo.

Fue en ese momento que descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba ese color.


End file.
